


Hearts On Fire

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [22]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ?Marco, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dom!Robert, Dom!Thomas, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fight Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Rope Bondage, Self-Discovery, Shower Sex, Submission, Tying, Vibrators, falling in love with the seemingly wrong person, happy but still open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas and Robert fall in love with each other and start a relationship, but they are two strong Doms and can't stop fighting with each other every time they scene. Will they find a way to be together without destroying one another in the end?





	Hearts On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dearest Janie94,
> 
> happy birthday to you!!! I wish you all the best for your birthday and the next year, may all of your dreams and wishes come true. :-** I hope that you'll have a great day with your beloved ones and your friends, you are a wonderful person and I am so happy that we've met here.  
> Writing this story for you kept me sane this week, and I do hope that you will like it at least a little bit even though it is surely not the usual kind of birthday stories. It is the longest oneshot I've ever written, but it didn't feel right to split it into two chapters.  
> Happy birthday again, have a great day today!!!

If feelings were rational and something you can choose to just have or not to have, then everything would be a whole lot easier.

Unfortunately, feelings are neither rational, nor something you can just switch off like a lamp or a computer, and they normally hit you without warning like a racing truck, being a force of nature that pulls the rug out from under your feet without you having any chance to protect your heart from the burning storm of emotions suddenly raging inside you.

Thomas sits on the bench in their locker room, and the storm raging inside him has nothing to do with the game they have just played, but everything with a certain dark-haired striker with the most beautiful blue eyes Thomas has ever looked into.

He can feel those eyes upon his face, can feel the challenge that is barely hidden deep inside them like a physical touch. The younger one gives in to the temptation and raises his head to return the other man's gaze proudly and defiantly, the two of them measuring each other silently for a moment as if they were alone in the locker room.

If feelings were rational, then Thomas wouldn't ache for Robert Lewandowski touching him on all the places only very few people have been allowed to touch him there so far. But they aren't, and Thomas longs so badly for Robert's touch that it takes his breath away.

People not knowing much about their way of life would normally think that it isn't possible what has happened to him, that someone like him would never make the mistake of falling for the wrong person.

But feelings unfortunately don't work like that, and falling for Robert Lewandowski has been far easier than it should have been.

Because the dark-haired striker is definitely the wrongest person Thomas could ever have fallen in love with.

Robert Lewandowski is a Dom down to his bones – just like Thomas is himself - and he will never surrender to him like Thomas would crave him to do. (Thomas isn't really sure whether he really wants this amazing man to surrender to him or rather have him act like powerful and strong Dom he actually is, demanding Thomas' own surrender, but he feels safer telling himself that he longs for Robert's submission).

If feelings were rational and something you could just switch off like the lights, then Thomas Müller would never have fallen for the only one he can never have.

 

***

 

Knowing about Thomas Müller's true nature should actually be the biggest determent possible to Robert, but the opposite is true.

The strong dominant vibes coming off of Thomas are the biggest turn on, and the heated glances the younger Dom is sending in his direction are not helpful to quench Robert's desire for him either. That's the one good thing about both of them being Doms – Thomas would never even think of acting furtively and trying to hide his own desire for him, he comes straight to the point and lets Robert see his feelings with challenge, defiance and stubbornness written all over his face, stalking over to the showers like a proud tiger would stalk through his territory.

But two can play the game, and Robert follows Thomas to the showers like a big black panther creeping up on his prey, not willing to bend his head before the tiger. The few teammates that are left in the locker room seem to sense that wanting to use the showers now is not a good idea, hurrying to get dressed and leave them alone instead without Robert having to even look at them to make them obey.

Seeing two Doms fight for dominance would surely be a sight some of them would long to see, but pissing their two most important strikers off is really not an option, and the door closes behind the last one before Robert has even reached the cubicle where Thomas is about to start the water.

Robert bares his teeth to a passionate hiss, and he pushes Thomas against the still cold tiles of the cubicle before the other Dom has the slightest chance to react.

 

***

 

“What the heck do you think are you doing, Lewandowski?” Thomas snarls startled when his back hits the hard wall, his last word swallowed by a pair of hot and angry lips pressing themselves on his own. Robert's tongue buries itself deep into his mouth without further ado, and the strong male body pinning him to the tiles actually feels far more perfect against his frame than Thomas expected it to feel.

“Giving you what you have craved for for quite some time, Müller!” Robert breathes against his lips, and he keeps his head in place with both hands, probing and exploring the soft cavern thoroughly and with something akin to heated devotion. The warm water massaging Thomas' flushed skin only adds to the sensations coursing through him because of Robert's deep kiss, and he can't remember any single time he has been as aroused as he is now, rock-hard and already close to losing it just from finally feeling Robert's lips on his mouth.

It takes Thomas a moment to remember that he'd better not make it too easy for the other Dom to claim him like that, and he finally starts to kiss the older striker back, taking control over their kiss and grabbing Robert's narrow hips to turn them around and push the dark-haired Pole against the wall, trapping him between the tiles and his body.

Robert growls warningly, but he can't hide his reaction from Thomas, his erection growing harder against Thomas' hipbone, twitching eagerly in the attempt to get more friction when the younger Dom rubs his groin demandingly against Robert's flesh. Their kiss is deep and angry and messy and wet, and the corners of Thomas' mouth are already hurting, but he doesn't care about the slight ache, even welcomes it, just pushing his tongue back into Robert's mouth and tightening his grip around Robert's hips to keep him immobile.

They grind their cocks together while they try to literally eat each other, and Thomas doesn't object when Robert snakes his hand between them to wrap it around both of their aching arousals. He would long to take the other Dom hard against the wall, but this is nothing Robert will allow him to do, and Thomas isn't ready to bottom and surrender to the older one either.

He doesn't know if he will ever be, but he pushes this thought back into the farthest corner of his mind and concentrates on the pleasure Robert's strokes make him feel instead. Robert feels so perfect against his own cock, rock-hard steel under warm and silken skin, slick with the droplets their heated encounter has milked from both of them. Thomas has a thing for beautiful hands, and Robert has the most beautiful male hands Thomas has ever seen. He opens his eyes to watch Robert's hand moving up and down on their throbbing shafts, the breathtaking sight pushing him towards the edge of his approaching orgasm relentlessly. It is only then when he realizes that Robert must have been watching him hungrily for the entire time, the deep blue orbs glued to his face almost black with Robert's long suppressed desire and passion for the wrong man finally breaking free.

The dark-blond Münchner draws back from Robert's swollen lips, returning his gaze without hiding his mixed emotions from him. He loosens one of his hands from Robert's hips to cup his face in an almost tender gesture when he feels the first wave of his orgasm wash over him.

“I won't submit to you, Lewy, never, no way.” he gasps out, keeping his eyes from falling shut only with effort. Robert watches him as Thomas shudders through the most intense climax in ages, spilling forcefully over both of their cocks and Robert's hand still stroking him.

“I know, Thomas,” is all Robert says, and the sharp intake of breath is the only warning before he adds to the mess Thomas has made, his hot seed intermingling with Thomas' when he follows him over the edge and reaches his own height of ecstasy.

They stay like this for some time, letting the warm water wash away the traces of their heated scene, their foreheads touching as the come down from their high, and Thomas knows that they will do it again, unable to keep their hands off each other being as crazy with desire for one another as they actually are. It's actually so much more for him than just desire, but he isn't sure about Robert's feelings, not daring to call it love after their first passionate and almost violent encounter.

Thomas doesn't know where this path they have decided to walk upon will lead them to, and he can only hope that their desire and longing for each other won't destroy them when they have reached the end of it.

 

***

 

“Wow, you haven't been that aggressive in a rather long time. What happened to make you be worked up like that, Robert?”

Marco watches Robert slip into his jeans and close the zipper, leaning back against the headboard of the bed without bothering to cover himself with the blanket.

Robert pauses to look at the blond Dortmunder with slightly narrowed eyes. “Have I hurt you seriously, Mars? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,” he asks, his voice worried and surprisingly soft – now that he has been able to work off his anger and frustration during their scene.

The younger one shrugs his shoulders. “Nah, you haven't, don't worry, Lewy. I will be a little bit sore for two or three days, but nothing serious. I'll just enjoy making Erik kiss the pain away, I guess,” he says with a grin, and Robert relaxes marginally.

“I'm sorry, Mars, I shouldn't have come to you in my state.”

Marco's face softens, and he pats the mattress beside him. Robert sits down, taking his hand to press a kiss onto his knuckles in some kind of apology. The blond regards him thoughtfully, his eyes seeing far more than Robert wants him to see.

“Of course you had to come to me – especially in your state. Whom should you have gone to instead if not to me, Lewy? You're doing the right thing coming to me when you need someone to submit willingly to you like that without demanding more from you than a few hours of pleasure - this is in both of our interest after all, remember? I can take it, don't worry about that. It's just that I haven't seen you being as upset as you have been when you came here in a rather long time, and you're not only my Dom at times, but also my friend. I can't help being worried about you when I see you like this. You know that you can always talk openly to me, don't you, Robert?”

Robert slumps his shoulders and rubs his forehead. “Yes, I know, Marco. I really have to thank you for everything you're willing to do for me, especially enduring my moods and bearing with me.”

“That's easier than it seems to be.” Marco rubs his arm and pulls him close until Robert is sitting beside him with his knees pulled to his chest, leaning against the headboard as well. Robert is still avoiding Marco's gaze, and he tenses at the other man's next question.

“Does Thomas know about us, Lewy? Have you ever told him where you spend the few times when you're not with him?”

Robert sighs, staring at the white wall opposite the large bed. “No, he doesn't. It's not like we're in a real relationship or something like that. I don't ask him about the subs he's going to when he's not with me either.” It sounds exactly like the lame excuse it actually is, and Robert can feel himself blush when he sees Marco quirking a mocking eyebrow at him from the corner of his eye.

“You're not? Who do you want to deceive with that, Robert – me, Thomas or yourself? This man is literally worshiping the ground you're walking upon, and you're as crazy in love with him as one can only be. You're burning for each other, that's the simple truth. You don't really think that Thomas has merely been looking at any other person since you've pushed him against the shower wall, no matter what they were, do you? And you're not going to subs either, as I might be allowed to remind you. You're coming to me – that's a big difference. I pride myself on having ruined you thoroughly for the 'usual' sub, Robert.”

Marco's grin can only be called wolfish, and Robert does his best to scowl at the smug blond. “Yes, you have. You're far too bossy for your own good. You're surely not what I would call a 'common' sub, Marco.”

“That's why you're coming to me. You like me better being all bossy. You wouldn't have fallen for another Dom if you preferred your subs docile and whiny. Besides, no 'common' sub could ever really handle you like you need it, so stop complaining. But you're trying to change the topic. You are for sure in a relationship with Thomas, and he deserves honesty, Robert. I'm rather certain that he would understand your need to scene with me to make up for what he can't give you, and it's not fair to hide me from him. Even more because I'm also pretty sure that you're the only one he's scening with.”

“I wouldn't exactly call it scening,” Robert murmurs as he remembers the last time he and Thomas have been together, both of them snarling and hissing like two angry big cats. The more Robert loves Thomas, the more he seems to fight for dominance, and this even though Thomas probably would be willing to at least try it to surrender to him partly. But that's not what Robert wants. Robert wants Thomas the way he is, as the amazing Dom he has fallen in love with, so why the heck can't he stop fighting until they're in real danger to get hurt?

“It's more fighting,” he adds very quietly, “and it's getting worse...”

“I thought so.” Marco is serious again, his eyes full of warmth and understanding. “You should bring him with you the next time you're coming here, Lewy. I am positive that I can help you. I know what you need much better than anybody else will ever do, and seeing you like this is breaking my heart.”

“Do you really think that it would work?” Robert leans against the blond, closing his eyes gratefully when Marco begins to massage his hurting temples.

“Yes, I do. But either way, we won't know it if we don't try it, right?”

 

***

 

The living room where Thomas is waiting for Robert to come home is dark, but the younger Dom doesn't bother to turn on the lights, the darkness matching perfectly with his mood. It's not that he couldn't understand Robert's need to search for a willing sub now and then, if he's honest to himself, then he has thought about doing the same more and more often lately. Only his deep love for the other man with the black hair and the piercing blue eyes has kept him from actually doing that, and it hurts far more than it should that Robert doesn't feel the same way about him and the 'thing' they have going on.

“Why are you standing there in the darkness, Thomas?” Robert asks when he finally enters the room, and Thomas hopes that he has had the decency to shower after his encounter, because he really don't want to smell another person upon the man his heart is burning for.

“I like it better that way,” he retorts without turning away from the window, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans to hide from the other Dom that they are balled to tight fists. “I can only hope that you're at least careful with whom you choose for your scenes with some random subs.” Thomas is proud of himself that his voice doesn't tremble, but it sounds hoarser than he wants it to sound.

Robert is a dark figure somewhere behind him, only his eyes glittering in a strange light in the reflection Thomas can see in the glass of the window, and the younger Dom has to think of the beautiful black panther he has seen on TV two hours ago while he was waiting for Robert to come back to him.

“There are no random subs, Thomas.” Robert's voice is calm, but it has a wary undertone.

Thomas snorts. “You're not going to tell me that you're not scening with someone else on a regular basis, Robert, are you? I'm neither blind, nor dense! I know that I don't have any right to be jealous, angry or hurt, and I'm not telling you to stop doing that, I'm just asking you to be careful.”

Robert bridges the distance between them without making any sound, and he reaches out to touch the younger Dom but lets his hand drop down to his side again when he senses the vibes of anger coming off of Thomas. Touching an angry Dom without permission is not a clever thing to do, and it's clear that Robert respects his boundaries and that he for once doesn't want to fight with him.

“I wasn't going to lie to you, I've just said that there are no random subs, Thomas. There hasn't been any sub ever since we've come together. The few times I was with someone else than you I was together with Marco, and he is no threat to you, believe me.”

Thomas slowly turns his head to stare at Robert with a frown. “Marco?! You're not serious, Robert! Marco is a Dom! He is together with Erik for ages, and Erik is definitely a sub who needs a strong Dom.”

The older man shakes his head. “Yes, Erik is a sub needing a strong Dom, but no, Marco is not the Dom most people take him for. It took me a rather long time to find out what Marco is myself, because the vibes he's sending out are normally pretty dominant – at least in public - but he's actually a switch who just prefers to dominate most of the time, but who also needs to submit to another Dome once in a while.”

“Marco is a switch?!” Thomas feels as dumbfounded as he sounds. Robert nods his head.

“Yes, he is. Our arrangement has actually started months before I left Dortmund, and we have never stopped seeing each other even though we can't be together as often as we have been when I was still playing for Dortmund for obvious reasons. It was actually Erik coming to me and proposing to give it a try. Erik is not the person to share his Dom with anyone, but he is well aware that Marco needs to submit to a strong Dom on a regular basis to be truly happy and fulfilled, and I am the only Dom Erik doesn't see as a threat for their relationship as it would seem. He knows that Marco and I are close friends, but that we will never fall for each other. I'm sorry Thomas, I should have told you.” Robert sounds truly regretful, and he looks almost pleadingly at him from the side.

Thomas swallows audibly, his head spinning from what he has just heard. “Yes, you should have, Lewy,” he says, feeling numb and exhausted. “I should probably be thankful then that it was only Marco and not a bunch of handsome subs whining for your attention.” His words come out much bitterer than expected, but he is too confused and hurt to care about hurting Robert with them.

Robert glides closer, his eyes dark with emotions Thomas can't quite detect. “I know that it sounds like a lame excuse, but I never wanted to hurt you, Thomas. I tried to stay away from Marco, I really tried, but things haven't gone too well between us lately, and I needed a valve. I couldn't stand the thought of forcing you to submit to me or hurt you seriously, so I called Marco. He knows how to handle me when I'm too deep in my Domspace, better than any sub could ever know. The only other way to solve this mess would have been to break up with you, and I love you too much to merely think of that.”

Thomas has heard what Robert has said, but the only words clear in his mind are the last ones he has uttered. The younger Dom stares at the dark-haired, not sure whether he has heard right or if his ears have just played tricks on him.

“You love me, Robert?” he asks incredulously, because this is something he absolutely hadn't seen it coming.

“Of course I love you, Thomas. More than I have ever loved anybody else. I'm burning for you how Marco has called it. I didn't know that I could love somebody like this before I met you. Do you really think that I would risk our friendship, risk both of us getting hurt seriously if I didn't love you the way I actually do?”

“I didn't know that you love me,” Thomas stammers, and Robert steps closer, carefully cupping his face with his hands. This time, it is not to hold Thomas in place, but to gently stroke his cheeks, and the younger Dom is surprised when he sees the wetness glistening on Robert's thumb the silent tears he has cried without noticing it have left there.

“I was too much of a coward to tell you, love,” Robert murmurs, his expression tender and as unguarded as Thomas has never seen it before. “I had hoped that you would know how much I love you – just like I knew that you love me.”

“Yes, I do. More than anything!” Thomas' arms are around him before he has finished his explanation, and their kiss is heated and full of suppressed passion and love. Thomas claims the older Dom's mouth snarling against his lips, and Robert for once lets him take control without fighting against him instantly. “I'm so sorry for hurting you,” he whispers when Thomas gives him a brief moment to get some air back into his lungs, but the dark-blond Münchner only shakes his head with an impatient growl.

“Don't be. But the next time you're seeing Marco, I'm coming with you!” he says, not sure whether this is supposed to be a promise or rather a threat.

Robert chuckles breathlessly at his lips as he lets the younger one drag him over to the bedroom. “That's exactly what Marco has said to me before I left him.”

“He is a clever man then,” is all Thomas retorts before kissing him again and shutting the bedroom door close with his foot, and these are the last words either of them utters for a rather long time.

 

***

 

“And Erik is really okay with that? I don't want to hurt him.” Thomas looks around in the flat Robert has rented for his encounters with Marco, not wanting to sleep with another man in the bed he shares with Thomas, but yet needing a private place where he feels safe enough to let go.

“Erik needed to wrap his head around Lewy sharing me with you, but luckily he wasn't as opposed as I thought him to be,” the blond switch states, and Robert can see the furtive incredulous glance Thomas is shooting at Marco. His other half has obviously still problems with coming to terms with the fact that Marco is not the Dom Thomas has taken him for, and he really can't blame the younger one for his confusion.

Robert is normally very good at detecting who's a Dom, a sub or a switch, but Marco surprised him too, fooling him for a rather long time. Marco is the strong Dom for Erik the handsome sub needs him to be, but he needs to submit on a regular basis to work off his frustration at times and release some of the sometimes unbearable tension that comes with being a professional and in publicity well-known sportsman.

Erik is one of the strongest and most defiant subs Robert has ever met, and Marco being equally stubborn and defiant is a perfect match for him. It is clear to see how much they love one another, and Robert knows that he will never be able to give Erik back what he is willing to do for both of their sake.

“He knows how much I love him, Thomas.” Marco's next words pull Robert out of his musings. “My arrangement with Lewy works so well because we would never fall for each other. There are never harsh feelings or betrayed hopes when we're parting again, and I expect it to stay that way even after you joining us, Müller.”

Thomas bares his teeth at that, and Robert feels a shiver of arousal run down on his spine. Their scenes have become less violent after their love declarations, but there is one things neither of them has been able to do for the other one so far, and this is actually the reason why Robert felt relieved when Thomas agreed to come with him the next time he would scene with Marco.

No matter how crazy he is in love with the amazing man standing there with glowing eyes and his hands on his hips, but if they won't soon find a way to really sleep with each other, then their love is doomed to die a painful death sooner rather than later. It's not that Robert thinks that hand jobs or blow jobs aren't real sex like other men think so oftentimes, but relying on them for the next years without being able to feel each other as close as two beings can only be is nothing both of them can live with on the long run. It adds to their frustration, and Robert hopes that Marco will truly be able to help them find a solution for their problems.

“Don't worry, I have no intention to do that more often than absolutely necessary, Reus. The thought of having to watch somebody else touching what's mine is not really appealing to me,” the younger Dom snaps, and Robert knows that he should feel offended at being called another Dom's property, but Thomas' harsh words only boost his desire to new levels, and his black leather trousers become uncomfortably tight.

Marco doesn't look frightened or deterred only the slightest, he just winks at the other blond. “You will like what you see, don't worry, Müller. It's mostly him doing the touching, not the other way round, so stop glaring at me as if you wanted to kill me with your looks. Besides, it must have been a rather long time since you've last gotten to watch a proper scene between a Dom and their subs, so you should enjoy this and savor it to the fullest.” The blond purses his lips and stands still for a moment, slipping into sub-mode for the next few hours with practiced ease.

Watching Marco changing from being the cheeky and proud Dom to the still rather defiant and proud but more than eager to please sub within the blink of an eye still amazes Robert as much as it has astonished him the first time he has been a witness of that.

The Dortmunder now bows before the stunned Münchner watching him, behaving completely different to how he has behaved only minutes ago, beckoning him to sit down in the comfortable armchair standing at the wall opposite the bed. “Please have a seat, my Dom. You'll have the best view from there.”

“Uhm, thank you, Marco?” Thomas drops down on the chair with a confused look in Robert's direction, and the dark-haired Dom walks over to him and presses a passionate kiss onto his lips. “I'll make this good for you, love, I promise you,” he murmurs, and Thomas sighs and returns his kiss with something akin to despair. “Remember, you can join us at any time you want to.”

Thomas nods silently, his expression still wary and mistrustful, and Robert kisses him again before turning to Marco waiting for his orders with his head lowered down to the ground like it is appropriate for a good sub wanting to please their Dom.

Robert circles him slowly. “Have you done what I'd told you to do before you came here, boy?” he asks strictly, and Marco bows his head a little bit deeper. “Yes, I have, Dominus. I have prepared myself for you before I left Dortmund, and I'm wearing the plug just like you ordered me to do.”

“Dominus?!” Thomas' strangled voice interrupts them, and Robert can see Marco's grin even though the blond bends his head a little bit more to hide it. He should be angry with both of them, with Marco for still being cheeky and finding Thomas' astonishment funny, and with his mate for obviously finding the thought of someone calling Robert Dominus so strange, but he still remembers how he had looked at Marco when his former teammate called him Dominus for the first time. It had started as a game between them, but it turned into something serious and cherished over the years.

“Explain to your second Dom why you prefer to call me Dominus, boy,” he orders Marco, and Marco's voice is sincere and suffused with honest devotion when he explains the meaning of this name to his new Dom.

“I had watched the movie 'Gladiator' shortly before Robert bestowed the honor upon me of becoming my Dom. This movie touched me deeper than I had realized it, and when Robert visited me, he reminded me strongly of the proud and honorable Roman officer who fell from grace and became a gladiator, craving to take revenge for what had been done to him and his family. At first I called him Dominus to tease him with his 'Roman looks', but now it is my way of showing him my deep respect and gratitude to see to my submissive side as perfectly as only he can do – except for you hopefully too in the future of course, my Dom.”

Thomas swallows and searches for Robert's gaze. “I see. I'm sorry for my reaction, love,” he says hoarsely, and Robert smiles at him. “Don't be. I reacted the same way at first, believe me. But I like it better than 'Master', and this way there won't be any confusion when our boy calls you 'my Dom'.”

“You're right with that. Very well boy, I'm pleased that you value my mate so highly. I expect you to please him with your surrender.”

Marco's cheeks flush red at the unexpected praise. “I will, my Dom.”

Robert is aching to be freed from the tight garment pressing his erection in place, but he digs his nails into his palms to keep himself from ripping his trousers from his body.

“Undress, boy!” he orders the blond switch, and Marco starts to slowly undress just like he knows that it will please his Dominus the most. Robert had watched Marco on the dance floor often enough during his time in Dortmund to know that his former teammate is not as skilled when it comes to dancing like he is when it comes to playing football, and the dark-haired Dom is still amazed how gracefully Marco always performs his striptease for him, making a real show of peeling the tight black clothes he normally wears when they scene with each other from his body.

Robert stands beside the bed with his arms crossed before his chest, watching his boy for the rest night stripping for him with a stern face, but he can't resist shooting a quick glance at his mate sitting in the chair and staring at Marco in some kind of awe. His unique and beautiful bi-colored hazel-blue eyes are fixed on the large bulge that tents the tight black leather loincloth Marco's wearing underneath his black jeans, and he licks over his lips unconsciously and draws in a shaky breath at the more than tempting sight.

Marco carefully folds every piece of garment he has lost and places it over the rack next to the door, waiting for Robert's next orders with his head lowered down again.

“You've done well, boy, you're allowed to undress me too, but don't touch me more than necessary.”

“Yes, Dominus.” Marco steps forward to do as he has been bid, and Robert searches for Thomas' hooded gaze, laying all of his love for the other Dom into his eyes. They look at each other silently as the blond switch removes Robert's black shirt from his torso, managing to do it elegantly without touching Robert's bare skin. Robert can smell Marco's arousal, and it boosts his own, just like the desire he can see burning in Thomas' dark and hungry stare.

The dark-haired Dom can't suppress the sigh of relief that slips from his lips when Marco pulls at the zipper of his leather pants and eases the pressure on his poor cock, kneeling down before his Dominus to carefully peel the very tightly fitting leather off of Robert's long legs. Thomas has balled his hands in his lap, and his breathing is raged, but he stays where he is, just licks over his dry lips again when his eyes fall upon the black briefs that can't really hide his mate's arousal and desire.

“Stop, boy! I'll remove my briefs myself when I'm in the mood.” Robert says, needing to keep them on for a moment longer.

“As you wish, Dominus.” Marco folds Robert's clothes as carefully as he has folded his own, and Robert reaches out to briefly stroke his cheek. “You've been a good boy, Marco, I shall reward you for your obedience. Kneel on the bed.”

Marco draws in a sharp breath of anticipation, and the smell of his arousal becomes stronger because he knows what Robert's words mean. “Yes, Dominus, thank you for your kindness, Dominus,” he says, climbing onto the bed to kneel in the middle of it. Robert waits until he has positioned himself in the way he is supposed to kneel, stalking over to the chair where Thomas is sitting to bend forward and kiss him hard and demanding. Thomas looks up at him, his eyes almost black with too many emotions raging inside him.

Robert kisses him hard and passionately, keeping his head in place with one hand. “Love you, tiger, love you so much. I''ll make this good for you,” he murmurs against Thomas' warm lips, and the other Dom growls and pulls him down to bite down on Robert's smooth bottom lip, licking up the single small red droplet of blood he has drawn with that. “I expect you to make this good for me, panther,” the younger man rumbles deep in his throat, and the strong wave of love and desire for the younger man surging through him takes Robert's breath away.

“I will!” he pulls away before Thomas can bite him again, walking over to the bed where Marco is waiting for him patiently and without moving, Thomas' heated glance on his back pulling a visible shiver from him. He swallows and finally joins Marco on the bed, kneeling behind him.

“Don't move, boy, and don't you dare coming without explicit permission. You won't come at all for our next two sessions if you so much as only think of disobeying your Dom's or my orders!”

“Yes, Dominus,” Marco hurries to say, and even his voice has changed, the dominant side he normally shows being hidden deep inside him now, while the submissive side the blond switch only shows when Robert is around taking over control of him.

“Very well, get your reward then, boy!” Robert flexes the fingers of his right hand several times, raising his hand to let it hail down on the blond's exposed backside. The strap of the loincloth keeps the plug in place but leaves Marco's butt cheeks uncovered, and Robert feels himself slip into his Domspace as easily as it hasn't happened in a rather long time. He focuses on his task, caressing the quivering pale flesh reddening quickly with his carefully set up smacks until Marco is groaning deliciously for him, the blond's toes curling with the arousal and lust the spanking makes him feel.

Robert knows that his boy for one night is rock-hard and aching in its tight black prison, coating the leather with creamy-white drops of pleasure, but Marco has learned to hold back for his Dominus a long time ago, and he won't come without Robert's permission.

The dark-haired Dom loses all tracks of time, his hand raining down on Marco's now deep red glowing ass in a fast and steady rhythm, and it is the hoarse voice of his mate which pulls him out of his focused and dazed state.

_“Take him, panther, I want to watch you fucking our boy through the mattress!”_

 

***

 

Thomas hasn't really processed what's happening to him when he's already sitting in the comfortable chair, watching the man he is crazy in love with spanking the blond switch. Thomas had always thought that he was good at recognizing other Doms and subs, but he must admit that Marco has fooled him with his dominant aura, he would never in a million years have taken the Dortmunder for a switch who loves to surrender to a strong Dom like Marco is surrendering so sweetly to his Dominus as he calls Robert now.

The blond's loud moans fill the with male pheromones and arousal thick air, and Thomas can hardly resist the urge to rub his painfully hard cock through the smooth black leather Robert has made him wear.

His voice is that husky and strangled that he hardly recognize it when the words stumble out of his mouth:

_“Take him, panther, I want to watch you fucking our boy through the mattress!”_

Robert turns his head to look at him, and Thomas can see how deep the other man is in his Domspace. “Are you sure?” the black panther growls, and Thomas nods his head. “Fuck him! I want to see him take your big cock in!” This is normally not his kind of language, but Thomas is far too gone to really care about that.

The older Dom tears his briefs from his body, and Thomas twitches in his own pants at the sight of Robert's gorgeous and very aroused manhood springing free. His mate is already throbbing and glistening with pre-come, the engorged head of his beautiful cock deep red and pulsing with the need to sheathe itself deep into the willing body of the with desire trembling switch.

Robert holds his gaze as he rolls the condom over his shaft and lines himself up, and Thomas digs his nails into his palms in order not to lose it and come right on the spot just from the incredibly arousing sight.

A heavy shudder wrecks Marco when Robert pulls the plug out of his channel to replace it with his own member, a mewl so raw with need escaping his throat that Thomas finds himself biting down on his lip until he can taste blood. Marco's eyes are glassy with his overwhelming urge to submit to the powerful Dom now taking him with a triumphant snarl, Thomas can see his face in the mirror hanging at the wall opposite his chair, right over the headboard of the bed.

Robert hasn't even bothered to remove the loincloth from Marco's shivering body just pulled the strap to the side, and Thomas' eyes threaten to fall out of his head when he watches Robert's hard cock ramming itself into Marco's tight passage again and again. He can't remember ever having felt the way he feels now, and he is up from his chair and ripping his clothes from his body before he has fully realized what he is doing. His pants, shirt and underwear land in a crumpled pile on the floor, and Thomas is on the bed and at Robert's side within the blink of an eye, pulling at his head to kiss him hard and demanding.

“Don't come, panther, don't come inside him!” he growls, pushing against Robert's chest to make him draw back from the blond switch. His mind his clouded with lust and jealousy, everything inside him screaming that Robert is his and his only. If his beautiful black panther needs to fuck and come inside a willing body, then it will be the willing body of his own mate and nobody else doing that for him.

Robert makes a strangled sound of protest, but Thomas' tongue pushing deep into his mouth silences him effectively.

“Prepare me, boy, prepare me for your Dominus to take me!” he hisses at Marco, who blinks and shakes his head in confusion, a small whine escaping him. Thomas expects him to protest, but the blond only nods obediently. “As you wish, my Dom.”

He takes the lube to coat his fingers with the clear liquid, and Thomas pushes against Robert again until the other man is lying flat on his back, straddling him with a warning growl when the older Dom tries to free himself. “You want to fuck, Lewandowski? You can have it, but it will be me you get to fuck then, me and no one else!”

Robert's eyes light up at that, and he stops his attempts to shake the dark-blond Dom off, just stares up at him with a challenging look. “Are you sure that you can take me as nicely as our boy can take me, tiger?” he mocks him, and Thomas pins him down, taking Robert's wrists in a hard grip and trapping his hands on the mattress beside his head.

“You'd be surprised about what I can take, panther.” He kisses Robert again before the other man has the chance to say more, and Marco's fingers probing his entrance feel far better than they should feel there. “Just go on with it, boy, will you?” he grouses when Marco hesitates to push his digit in, bending down and arching his back like a tomcat to make it easier for the blond switch to prepare him.

Thomas has bottomed before, but it has been a long time and only a few times, and he knows that he can't take Robert's beautiful but rather big and impressive manhood without being stretched at least partly. Marco had worn a plug for hours and didn't need any more stretching, and Thomas would actually love to just impale himself on Robert's glorious proof of his utter maleness, but it will be their first time ever, and it means too much to him to risk anything and fuck this up.

The dark-blond Dom tries to relax when Marco starts to push in, moving his finger carefully, and he kisses Robert again, hard and messy and wet with teeth and tongues and passionate lips. The older one doesn't fight for dominance this time, he just stares up at Thomas with dark blue eyes, watching his mate kissing him while Marco's fingers disappear into the younger Dom with obscene rhythmical noises.

Thomas can't remember ever having been aroused as he is now, not even when Robert pushed him against the shower wall for the first time, and it doesn't take long until he feels himself loosening up more and more, relaxing until Marco can insert three fingers smoothly.

“Out!” he almost barks when he feels his orgasm approach, glaring down at the dark-haired. “This is what you have longed for ever since you've first laid your beautiful eyes on me, isn't it, Lewandowski? You fucking me until I'd surrender to you and scream your name. Your dream will come true tonight – at least one part of it. You're finally getting to fuck me and hear me scream your name. But I won't surrender to you, panther, don't make the mistake of ever thinking that! You're going to fuck me, but I'll be the one in charge, the one on top!” He loosens his grip around Robert's wrists, steadying himself by bracing his right hand against Robert's sternum to keep him immobile, his left hand wrapping itself around Robert's narrow waist.

“Stop talking, tiger, just prove to me that it's not only pathetic words you're good at!” Robert hisses, but he doesn't move or tries to take over control, just takes himself in hand to make it easier for the dark-blond to take him in. Thomas narrows his eyes and impales himself on Robert's steel-hard member with a strangled sound, shivering at the sensation of being filled and stretched like that.

Robert draws his hand back, his fingers enclosing Thomas' wrists now in a surprisingly soft and gentle grip. It feels so good to finally have his mate inside him, his beautiful black panther, so glorious in his lust and arousal, the breathtaking sight of Robert's with love, somewhat aggressive passion and desire suffused face making Thomas' throat go tight with all the love he feels for the other Dom. Robert is his mate, the love of his life, his everything.

Thomas would do anything for him – even die - and he wonders briefly why it has taken him so long to do this for the man possessing his heart and give both of them what they have craved for so badly. They are both deep in their Domspace, and Thomas tears his eyes away from Robert's flushed face underneath him for a moment to look at Marco kneeling beside them and watching them attentively.

“Jerk me off, boy, make sure that I will come together with your Dominus!”

Marco bows briefly his head. “Yes, my Dom.” His fingers are still slick from the lube, and it becomes obvious that the blond Dortmunder is very skilled when it comes to jerking another man off, stars exploding before Thomas' eyes when Marco strokes up and down on his shaft with just the right pressure and pace. Everything inside him clenches with need and desire, Robert's cock stimulating his tender walls and his prostate with every forceful push down, while Marco's hand drives him to the very edge of his self-control far too soon for his liking. Thomas would like his first time with the man he burns for to last longer, but they are both too worked up to make this last, their need to come too painful to fight against it and draw this out.

Heat is coiling at the end of Thomas' spine, and the next hit against his prostate throws him over the edge, the evidence of his ecstasy coating Marco's fingers in hot and fast jets.

“Robert! Lewy!” Thomas hears himself shout, and Robert's answering, “fuck, tiger!” proves to him that his mate is finding his own release together with him, the sensation of the older Dom filling the condom with his seed prolonging Thomas' own height. He shakes through his orgasm above the other man, their eyes fixed on each other, and Robert's brokenly whispered, “Thomas, love...” when it is finally over makes Thomas drop down on him and pull him into a tight embrace.

They stay like this for several minutes, breathing into each other's ears, and the kiss they share when Thomas lifts his head from where it has rested on Robert's shoulder is soft and tender.

“Thank you, love,” Robert murmurs against his lips, and Thomas smiles down at him. “You're welcome, panther. This was amazing. I hope that we will find a way to do that without Marco needing to push us every single time.”

The blond switch kneeling beside them smiles at both of them when two pairs of eyes search his gaze. “I'm sure you will, my Dom. You only needed this initial push. Bottoming has nothing to do with submitting. You can be together without that, and for the times you need a willing sub, you know where to find me.” Marco pauses as he regards both men thoughtfully. “Even though it might be a good idea for you to look for a willing sub you've chosen together you can scene with more often than you're able to do it with me.”

Robert sits up when Thomas lets him, wrapping his arm around the Dortmunder to kiss him on his cheek. “I won't give up on you, Marco. Doing that would mean that you'd have to search for another Dom you can surrender to when you need to. I wouldn't do that to you.” He glances at Thomas for reassurance, and Thomas takes his hand to kiss his fingertips. “I don't want you to give up on Marco, panther, and I'm sure that Marco didn't mean it like that either. But he's right. We love each other, but we'll need someone who can submit to both of us to make this work. And Marco can't come here as often as we would need him to do.”

Robert sighs but nods. “We can talk about that later. Our boy is in pain, and he needs us to take care of him,” is all he says, and Thomas pulls him in for another kiss before turning his attention back to the switch watching them with dark-golden eyes to press a short but passionate kiss onto his lips as well.

“Let's turn our boy into a moaning mess then, panther!” he growls, and Marco lands on his back with a surprised shout before he even knows what's happening to him, his loincloth ripped from his body within the blink of an eye.

 

***

 

Robert's entire body is humming with satisfaction and pure bliss, the memory of how Thomas has looked when he rode him still so vivid in his memory. But Marco needs them to take care of his painful arousal, and the dark-haired Dom pushes his pleasurable memories to the side to give his faithful boy what he needs.

“Look into the drawer, tiger,” he orders, and Thomas obeys curiously, pulling the vibrator out of the drawer with a grin. Marco's breath falters and he licks his lips when Robert takes the ropes to tie his hands and his feet to the bed, a strangled moan making its way to his ears. Robert is practiced in wrapping the blindfold around Marco's eyes, and he considers his handiwork with a satisfied snarl.

“Don't move, just take what we're willing to give to you, boy!” he orders, and Marco swallows audibly, his hard cock twitching in anticipation against his abs. Robert knows that he feels empty and needs to be stimulated not only on his manhood but also inside him after the long time he has worn the plug, and he nods at Thomas to push the vibrator into Marco's gaping hole.

Thomas' eyes are glowing when he switches the vibrator on, moving it slowly back and forth with an uncertain expression on his face. Robert feels a wave of hot love for his mate crushing over him at the realization that this must be new to the younger one. “You're doing great, tiger, just like that, our boy actually loves toys to be used on him pretty much.” He smiles encouragingly at him, and Thomas becomes braver soon enough and instinctively sets up a pace that will pleasure their boy the most as Robert knows from experience.

“Remember not to come without permission, boy!” Robert reminds Marco when he sees the blond's cock growing harder and twitching, and Marco swallows again, his hands curling into fists as he struggles to keep his self-control. “I won't, Dominus!”

“Good boy!” Robert pats his shoulder in approval before bending down to tease the Dortmunder with soft bites and licks, leaving a trail of tiny marks all over his chest and his abdomen. Marco mewls beautifully for his two Doms, voicing his surrender and his pleasure with gasps and whines just like he knows that it will please his Dominus. His wonderful cock twitches against his abs with every hit of the vibrator against Marco's most sensitive spot, and Robert longs to take it in his mouth but restrains himself for a while longer, licking and nipping his way up and down on Marco's body with pleased growls.

“Let us finish our beautiful boy together, tiger!” he finally says when Marco's moans turn into sobs, eventually closing his lips around the throbbing head of the blond's manhood. Marco's hips jerk involuntarily, and Robert soothes him with one hand, gently pressing him down onto the mattress.

“Oh, oh, nah, don't move boy. You don't want to anger us, do you?”

“No, Dominus, I want to be your good boy and please you!” Marco gasps out, and Robert tenderly strokes his abs. “Lie still then. You're allowed to come now.” Robert goes back to worshiping Marco's gorgeousness with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thick shaft and sucking him deep into his mouth. Thomas matches his strokes with Robert's rhythm, and it doesn't take more than perhaps a minute until Marco grows harder in Robert's mouth and starts to come, his body shaking with the effort to lie still and not move.

His loud cry of satisfaction is music in Robert's ears, and the dark-haired Dom sucks his faithful boy through his high until Marco is spent and softens again, lying panting on the bed. Thomas pulls the vibrator out of his abused hole and lies down beside the exhausted blond, wrapping his arm protectively around Marco's limp figure as he pushes one finger back inside him to make it easier for Marco to get used to not be filled any longer.

Robert licks the Dortmunder clean and unties his hands and his feet but leaves the blindfold where it is before lying down at his other side as well, smiling at his mate as they rock their tired boy in their arms to soothe him.

“You did so well, you truly pleasured us, boy,” he murmurs against Marco's damp red-blond hair, and the younger one cuddles up against him with a soft happy sigh. “Thank you, Dominus, thank you, my Dom,” he whispers before he dozes off, and Robert searches for Thomas' hand on Marco's hip and entangles their fingers before he does the same, falling asleep with a smile curling at his lips.

 

***

 

Their last game has gone well, and the party is in full swing when Thomas and Robert drop down on the bench at each side of their teammate, both men wearing grins on their handsome faces that can only be called predatory. The footballer finding himself in the center of the attention of two strong Doms all of a sudden glances at Thomas at first and then at Robert, raising one of his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

“Thomas, Robert, what can I do for you?” he asks warily, even though he must know what they want from him as the total sub he actually is, and the two Doms exchange a quick glance before smiling wolfishly at him again.

“It's actually more about what we can do for you, handsome. Invite you to a drink at first perhaps and then maybe... well, we'll have to wait and see, I guess?” Thomas says with a wink, enjoying how the other man is blushing.

Robert leans back against the wall, his arm coming up to wrap itself around their prey's shoulder as if by accident.

“Yes, let's have a drink and then see where this will lead us, shall we? The night is still young enough to enjoy it!”

Thomas and Robert clink their glasses together and smile lovingly at each other, and Thomas feels the soft warmth of anticipation tingling in his stomach. The night is young and their mood is bright after their win, and he is in love with the most beautiful and amazing man walking this earth.

And if the other man's gaze and reaction is any indication to go by with, then they have found the perfect sub to complete their special and rather uncommon bond, the missing piece that will make their relationship even stronger than it already is.

If feelings were rational and something you can choose to have or not have, then Thomas wouldn't sit here, his heart burning for another powerful Dom, but luckily they are neither rational, nor something you can just switch off, and there is no other place Thomas would rather be in this moment then here, together with his mate and their future sub, celebrating their win and the beginning of something truly wonderful and special.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a name for their future sub in mind, but you can of course imagine whoever you want to be their link. ;-*  
> I'm sorry that I didn't manage to update TOR as well, I'll try to do that as quickly as possible. <33


End file.
